This application claims priority to China Patent Application No. 201210455801.8 filed on Nov. 14, 2012 entitled, COVER FOR BACKLIGHT MODULE, BACKLIGHT MODULE, AND LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY, all of the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a cover for backlight module, a backlight module, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Covers of backlight modules are plates for assembling with the backplane. The covers are for protecting the components in the backlight module, such as a printed circuit board. The assembly of the cover is not included in the backlight assembly process. FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a typical cover for a backlight module. The cover 9 is a rectangular cavity. The cover 9 is fixed with the backplane by the following method.
A connecting sheet 92 extends from the four corners of the cover 9, and the connecting sheet 92 is vertical to four sidewalls 91 of the cover 9. A plurality of screw holes 93 are provided on the connecting sheet 92. In addition, a plurality of screw holes is provided in the corresponding locations of the backplane.
Upon completing the above assembly, the screws pass through the screw holes 93 on the cover 9 and the screw holes on the backplane to assemble the cover 9 with the backplane. However, the typical cover has the following problems. First, the cover may only be assembled after all of the backlight components are assembled. As such, the assembly process of the whole module is complex and time-consuming. In addition, the cover needs more materials. Second, in order to strengthen the connection, more screw holes 94 are needed for the cover 9, which results in a more complex manufacturing process.